


Relaxing

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Backrubs, Blow Jobs, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Marijuana, Multi, Riding, Rimming, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin comes home after a week of being away and Levi and Hanji decide to 'celebrate' (hint hint with sex and weed)</p><p>"Levi watched the display, disgusted. '"If that spills I'm not dealing with it. That is a minty cup of backwash and ass germs and I want absolutely no part in it.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> For Erurihan week!!

"...it was so strange and I swear, if Bean could talk it'd say the most fascinating things. I'd love to pick any of their brains, really, but Bean in particular, he's just so--"

"Shitty eyes, you're holding the bowl."

Hanji laughed, low and almost warm, as they passed the respectably-sized wooden pipe to Levi, who began to light himself a hit of similar respectable size.

The duo were sitting across from one another on their massive bed, Hanji talking in an animated tone of voice and Levi watching them in partner-type admiration. His mind was elsewhere, though he was sure Hanji's was as well.

Erwin came home tonight. Their Erwin, stuck being away from them in the name of blah-blah official duties. Levi passively wondered as he exhaled if Erwin's bosses had anything to say about the status of their triadinal relationship.

It was nobody's fucking business, but that didn't stop talk. Levi didn't care but he wouldn't want Erwin's life to be any more difficult or stressful because of him.

Hanji still wasn't done so Levi lit himself another hit because fuck all that.

"Now who's the one holding the bowl, asshole?"

Levi snorted and passed, turning his head and exhaling, "Hey Hanji. I was just thinking about Erwin. Do you think he maybe wants a backrub? I think he's stressed."

Hanji exhaled, handing the pipe back to Levi, "What makes you say that?"

The small man opened his mouth to say something when Erwin opened the door, looking exhausted. Warmth flooded the eldest's ice blue eyes as he looked at the duo, closing the door behind him, "My favorite delinquents."

Erwin had been gone for an entire week and both his partners could see the toll that being away for so long had taken on him. Hanji jumped up first as Levi was preoccupied with the pipe, kissing his cheek and giving him a hug, "Welcome home, Erwin."

"I missed you," the blond breathed, kissing the top of Hanji's head, then their lips as Levi went over to the duo.

Levi couldn't help a smirk, shifting on the bed so there was plenty of room for the blond, "Come join us. You look fucking exhausted, have you even shaved since you left?"

Erwin laughed, nodding and taking his jacket off. Levi and Hanji were both stripped down to boxers, so Erwin joined suit and took off his pants then his shirt. He set the clothes in the hamper, also removing his socks, as he knew Levi didn't like things out of place. Dirty clothes on the floor especially ticked his nerves for some reason, and Erwin did sometimes like to get under his skin but tonight was about something different.

Hanji and Levi waited on the bed with bated breath, instantly curling up to the large man once he joined them. Levi gave him a smile and kissed him deeply. "Stubble looks nice on you," the smaller man said as he handed over the pipe.

"I love you too, Levi," Erwin smiled, putting the pipe to his lips and taking a hit that put Levi to shame.

Levi was always impressed with Erwin's skill. That was true for just about everything Erwin did, but _especially_  his smoking. Smoke rings appeared as Levi felt Erwin exhale and Levi rubbed his chest, giving it idle kisses. He missed this man so fucking much.

The scientist broke him from his thoughts, nudging him gently and handing the cherried bowl to Levi. He smiled and finished the hit, giving it back to Erwin, pulling back to look at them both.

"I feel really lucky."

Hanji exhaled and leaned over Erwin to kiss Levi deeply, "I do too. Even more now that Erwin's here too."

Levi nodded and got back into his position curled up against Erwin. "Do you want a back rub?"

The blond nodded, exhaling and coughing. "I'd love a backrub, this past week has been mediocre at best and I'm all for anything that gives me a hand in decompressing." He sighed and closed his eyes, settling into the comfy bed.

Hanji handed the pipe to Levi, rubbing Erwin's belly and kissing his arm, "What happened, anything in particular?"

He shook his head as Levi puffed. "I could just feel them all judging me all the time. It was a waste, that energy could have been put to so much better use and it makes me so angry."

Erwin's partners both nodded, Levi exhaling and kissing Erwin's cheek and feeling the tension melt out of the larger man little by little. "When we finish this bowl, I want you on your stomach."

It didn't take long for the trio to be set with their herb. Levi shotgunned them both multiple times to their surprise--Erwin first who took it better than Hanji. Hanji then tried to shotgun them both, though it didn't end up working so well and Erwin had to help them climb back onto the bed. Hanji and Erwin's tolerances were both pretty shitty; Erwin more so than the scientist, and Levi was buzzed but not off his ass. Levi torched it and then set the pipe back at the bottom of the nightstand drawer.

Hanji was rubbing Erwin's belly, absently murmuring to no one in particular about how they missed Albert and Chickotolone. Erwin could barely keep his eyes open, finally home and able to really relax and come the closest he ever did to letting his guard down.

Levi shifted and flipped Erwin onto his belly, the blond laughing and Hanji scooting closer, "That's so much back, Levi," they said, looking Erwin over. "Can you do it by yourself?"

The smallest man snorted, pressing a hasty kiss to Hanji's lips and straddling the blond. He reached forward and started with Erwin's shoulders, earning a pleased sigh from the older man. "Hanji," Levi said, glancing over to them. "Why don't you tell Erwin about all the sciencey shit you've done the last week because I don't really have any news."

And just like Hanji was pretty much off to the races, though it wasn't nearly as fast-paced or fluid as Hanji's normal tangents. Truthfully, Levi didn't mind hearing Hanji talk about all that Titan shit when he had a good buzz going--it kind of made him think and gave him new things to consider. He had a harder time tuning it out while he was high, but it was also easier to listen to.

Erwin didn't care regardless. He would sit at the kitchen table with them for hours sometimes and actively listen to just about every word and even ask questions. Occasionally he was able to provide suggestions as well, but it was mostly just praise and questions. Neither Erwin nor Hanji blamed Levi for not being particularly into those conversations, but really it just made talks with Erwin even more special.

Hanji liked having someone outside of assistants and official people to talk to about these things. Erwin liked feeling needed.

Meanwhile, Levi took care of all the little knots and tense places in Erwin's back, working his way down carefully and thoroughly. Erwin moaned softly and Levi took note of where to give some extra loving to, wanting the other man to be as comfortable as possible.

"Levi, I wanna repay you," Erwin said softly once Hanji was all done, turning and looking at him.

Levi snorted, "How might you want to do that, give me a backrub too?"

Erwin laughed and nodded, "Yes. Well. Yes and no, but mostly yes, sort of."

The smaller man hopped off of him, laying on his stomach. Erwin shifted and rubbed his back, fingers sliding under the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down gently. Normally Levi would've made some sort of protesting noise at the very least, but it had been a long week without Erwin's touch. Hanji always treated him really well and he'd definitely had his share of intimacy with them this week but goddamn there was no replacing Erwin, not ever.

"I missed this," Erwin murmured to Levi's ass, running his hand over it and looking over to Hanji, "I missed your ass too, you're just not within reach."

Hanji smirked, "You know what I missed?" Erwin raised an eyebrow and Hanji came over, clumsily pulling down Erwin's boxers and pulling out Erwin's heavy half-hard length. "Perfect specimen," Hanji murmured as they leaned down and licked the tip.

Erwin ran a few fingers through Hanji's hair, which had been freed from its usual ponytail. "I missed that too," he murmured, shuddering gently.

The scientist winked and pulled away just to tease (and take off their boxers) and Erwin turned his attention back to Levi, pulling him up more by the hips and earning a soft moan. Levi liked it when Erwin took charge. The blond massaged Levi's asscheeks with his hands, carefully parting them with his thumbs and feeling the smaller man shudder gently, "Are you going to eat my ass?"

"If you're uncomfortable, I'm happy to stop."

"No, I just think it's funny. The first thing you want to do to me is eat my ass." Levi felt almost awestruck--truthfully, Erwin had great fucking skill with his mouth on _anything_ , but he hadn't expected that to be their _first_  sexual encounter after a week. It was sort of refreshing, though he hoped Erwin would at least grab some mouthwash before he tried any kissing.

"Maybe I've been craving it," was all he said before digging into his treat and by the sound of Hanji's cackle, he was certain Levi was blushing. Erwin moved his hands to Levi's hips, delighted at the sounds of his moans. He thrust his tongue inside, drawing a delicious little noise from the smaller man and another as he went deeper.

Erwin closed his eyes, humming happily and thrusting his tongue in and out several times before smirking and paying more attention to the outside of his hole. He glanced up to see that Hanji was currently occupied with Levi's nipples and the back of his neck, which meant that the smallest must have been on cloud nine.

The blond went back to the task at hand, hazily enjoying the noises that Levi was making and the sounds that Hanji's lips made agaist his creamy skin. One of his hands drifted to Levi's hardness, stroking him and fondling his balls as he manuvered his tongue around and felt Levi shudder at the motion.

Truth be told, Erwin was probably more into this than Levi was but he didn't care. It was certain that Levi was having a good time and Erwin was savoring the way his name fell out of the smaller man's mouth.

After another moment, Erwin moved his hand back to Levi's hip and gave one more sweet kiss before pulling away and rubbing his back. He smirked at Hanji once he caught their eyes and leaned to kiss Levi on the cheek, "Your mouth was just on my ass, no kissing until mouthwash."

Erwin snorted, "How about I suck your dick instead?"

"Mouthwash first."

Hanji handed Erwin the mouthwash and Erwin took some, spitting it out back into the cup and setting it on the nightstand. Levi watched the display, disgusted. "If that spills I'm not dealing with it. That is a minty cup of backwash and ass germs and I want absolutely no part in it."

Erwin moved the cup to the back edge of the nightstand, where it'd be safest and Hanji cackled, "Levi, you already have a part in it!"

"That's disgusting."

"I wonder how much of that DNA is yours and how much is Erwin's."

"That's fucking _vile_ , Hanji."

Hanji smirked and pinned Erwin to the bed on his back. "I have an idea," they murmured, moving Erwin's hands to their breasts, "How about Levi brushes Erwin's teeth with his dick while I ride the Erwin Express."

"If you promise never to refer to Erwin's dick as the 'Erwin Express' again I'm game," Levi said, sitting up and kissing Erwin's temple. He looked up at Hanji and stroked their thigh before glancing over to the nightstand on his side, reaching and getting a small container of lube and a condom.

Levi set the things on Erwin's stomach, taking Hanji's hand and kissing it gently. Hanji smiled and pushed back, stroking the already hard length and reaching for the condom. They opened it, rolling it onto the cock before them and slicking it some more with a bit of lube.

The smallest shifted so he was in a better watching position, stroking his hardness as Hanji lowered themself onto Erwin with breathy gasps and moans. Erwin held onto their hips and Hanji began at a relatively slow pace to get used to it once more.

"I love the way you fill me up, Erwin. Ahhh, it hurts so good and feels so good too..."

Erwin smiled, all sorts of flattered. Levi moaned softly and the blond looked to him, "Levi, why don't you come here? Maybe I've had a craving for you there, too."

"I think we've all been craving each other," Hanji smirked, holding out their arm for the dark-haired man. The scientist helped him get situated, helping him arch his body the right way and softly suggesting he grip the headboard for leverage. He did and Hanji held his hips to help steady them both, one of Erwin's hands disappearing to guide Levi's cock into his mouth.

Levi and Hanji both moaned as Erwin treated them both. They went slow because of their haze, enjoying each other with every rock and thrust and moan. Levi was trying his hardest not to fuck Erwin's throat, and likewise Hanji was trying not to make him cum too early.

Hanji and Erwin both just liked touching each other and Levi, so neither of them felt rushed. Levi was on the brink though and his moans were getting more and more deliciously desperate. Slender fingers seemed to have a vice grip on blond locks and he blushed as he could feel himself get closer and closer but not quite there.

He had a feeling that Erwin was doing it on purpose. Levi missed that.

It took maybe another moment before Erwin closed his eyes, sucking Levi deeper and driving him over the edge almost instantly. Levi moaned and clung onto the headboard.

Hanji was finished next and it didn't take long for Erwin to come next, holding onto Hanji's hips tightly and panting hard. The scientist moved first, laying beside Erwin and smiling. The eldest helped Levi to lay on his other side, curling up close with both his lovers.

They took another moment to breathe and look at each other and bask in their afterglow. Erwin held both of them close to his chest, kissing their heads and sighing happily.

Levi reached and began playing with Hanji's hair, "This might be the best I've felt in a while."

"I'm glad," Erwin said, smiling and giving him a little squeeze.

There was another moment of comfortable silence as their breathing became one. "I say," Levi started, pausing and stroking his hand, "One more bowl then we sleep, and I call riding Erwin next."

Hanji chuckled quietly, "All aboard the Erwin Express."

 


End file.
